Game of Thrones: The New Stark
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Gendry is married to Arya and they live with her family in Winterfell; while still considered unorthodox due to Arya pretty much being free to do as she pleases, such as swordplay; they are happy. Yet Gendry's marriage has introduced him to a difficult world, the world of the nobility and with a visit from the King of the Iron Throne, everything he's learned will be put to the test
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun rose to welcome a new day for the inhabitants at Winterfell, the largest and most important capital in the North, the largest of the various former Kingdoms that composed the continent of Westeros. Following a bloody war known as the War of the Five Kings, peace had finally returned to Westeros, although only after much bloodshed and disagreement, King Stannis Baratheon finally ruled the land, aided by the Starks after much negotiation. Robb Stark, the current Lord of Winterfell and the leader of the North and the Riverlands during the War of Five Kings had; with some considerable help, pretty much ensured that, while no longer bearing the title of King and nominally swearing allegiance to the Iron Throne and Stannis Baratheon, he, his family and his lands were, for the most part, independent. The distance between King's Landing and the North helped in this as it meant the central government was far away and the Starks were required to ensure there was no further outbreaks of violence in the North. But thoughts about that were far from the mind of the young man who woke up in bed as the light came through the windows. He yawned softly and turned his gaze to the young woman sleeping beside him, his wife. The two of them unclothed.

The young man could still hardly believe he was married, as well as who he was married too. He had been born a bastard after all. His name was Gendry, a mere blacksmith apprentice who, surprisingly, was the baseborn son of the former King Robert Baratheon. This was reflected in his appearance, with his shaggy black hair and blue eyes, he also was tall and muscular, due to his work in the forge. With his life in danger because of his father, he had been forced to flee his home in King's Landing. At first joining up with the recruits who were being taken to the Night's Watch; the group that guarded the Wall to the far North and prevented attacks from Wildlings.

' _At least until things all changed.'_ Gendry reflected. _'In more ways than one...'_

The girl by his side was still asleep, she was shorter than him, quite skinny yet athletic, although closed her eyes were grey, her hair, which reached down to her shoulders in a style many of the more conservative ladies considered scandalously short, was brown. She was also pale and five years younger than him. Her name, was Arya Stark. She was the third child of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Tully, the youngest girl and youngest sister of Robb Stark. In an attempt to smuggle her out of King's Landing and take her safely to Robb after her father's murder, the Night's Watch recruiter Yoren had disguised her as a boy and let her slip out with his group. Unfortunately Yoren was killed and the group taken prisoner. Later, after escaping and making it to Winterfell after a long and dangerous journey, Gendry and Arya had not wanted to part. Despite their vastly different social status they had fallen in love.

In the end, tired of all the betrayal and death that had marred their family so far in the war, it had been Robb who came up with a solution. To thank Gendry for protecting Arya, Robb had knighted him, thus elevating him to a worthy level; finally allowing them to marry as soon as the war was over.

' _For all her talk of hating marriage, Arya accepted, because she knew, I wouldn't tie her down or try to change her.'_ Gendry recalled happily. _'I married her, because I loved her for who she was, it's also why she accepted me, married me...'_

He trailed off, sighing sadly, his hand gently running down Arya's back. On it was the evidence of his greatest failure, a mass of scars. When they had been captured they had been taken to Harrenhall, a castle with an evil reputation, at that time in the hands of enemies to Arya's family. While her true identity hadn't been found out, it had been discovered she was a girl, leaving her to live in fear in the castle. Gendry wasn't sure of the details and Arya refused to tell him; but in the end, he had found her being cruelly punished, tortured even as she had been stripped from the waist up and whipped within Harrenhall's courtyard, then left to die of exposure. That night, Gendry had rescued her and got her out of the castle, the two of them escaping together.

' _But I still failed her...'_ He thought sadly. _'I should have been there, to prevent it from happening in the first place, even if it meant...I'd be punished in her place.'_

He tried to chase the thoughts away, he knew Arya wouldn't be happy if she knew what he was thinking. She never blamed him for that and every time he blamed himself she would smack him in the chest.

Finally, a small smile coming to his face, Gendry moved his hand and, as his touch became more intimate, Arya awoke.

"Gendry..." She whispered.

He laughed softly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I'd love to, we do have to get ready, we've got to go and see my family this morning; some sort of announcement."

Gendry sighed but nodded and together they got out of bed, ready to get dressed and begin their day. For Gendry it was time for yet another day of challenges, for now, as not only a knight, but as Ser Gendry Stark, husband to Arya Stark; he had to get used to something new. Life and responsibilities, as a noble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wright: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; he is but, we won't really see that, since Jon is at the Wall remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gendry shifted slightly in his seat as he sat with the rest of the Stark family for breakfast. Of the whole family, only Arya had inherited her late father Eddard's Stark features, such as hair and eye colour.

All the others shared the same auburn hair and blue eyes from their mother, Catelyn, who also sat at the table, occasionally glancing down to where he and Arya sat.

Apart from Robb, the other family members consisted of Sansa, Arya's older sister, the second child of the family; and Arya's two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon. Shifting his gaze from the family, Gendry looked around the room at the other people of Winterfell all gathered and eating.

He suppressed a sigh. _'It's strange, sitting here, knowing that, there are some who, still question my marriage to Arya. Those who, have doubts or struggle to accept me…?'_

He nervously glanced up at Catelyn Stark again and then at Sansa. Of the family they were the only ones that expressed any negative opinion about him and Arya marrying. They were not openly against them marrying, but expressed doubts and seemed wary around him, on guard. He knew it would be a struggle for him to find acceptance from them; but he would endure. He knew they only acted this way because they cared deeply about Arya and were concerned for her. He just had to prove to them that he was capable of putting those fears of theirs to rest.

It was only after they had eaten and during a moment when it was just the family that something happened to surprise not just him, but everyone.

"Gendry." Sansa said suddenly, catching his attention.

He turned, eyes wide. "Yes?"

He didn't even have to look to know Arya had stepped up to his side; equally confused.

Sansa approached, it was then Gendry noticed she was holding something.

"I...There's something I wish to give you." She remarked. "It's something I made for you, a gift...as a way to say thank you."

Gendry looked around at the rest of the family, all of them were starting; clearly as surprised as he was. He knew what Sansa was referring too of course; in addition to aiding Arya, Gendry had earned his knighthood after saving Sansa from a group of bandits, at great personal risk.

"I...thank you, but what are you…?" He stammered.

But he never finished for then Arya gasped. "Sansa?"

The others gasped too; all of them amazed; in the case of Catelyn Stark said amazement was mixed with other emotions as she too beheld Sansa's gift. For Sansa had presented Gendry with his very own Stark cloak, that she had made herself according to what she just said.

While it was clear some doubts still remained with her; Gendry knew what this meant. Sansa had accepted him at last. Seeing Arya's grin, he nodded, deeply grateful.

* * *

Some time later, there were whisperings throughout Winterfell; mostly about a recent announcement that had been made. The King of the Iron Throne, Stannis Baratheon and his wife, Selyse, were going to be making a visit to Winterfell.

It was to be a formal occasion and for someone like Gendry, a truly nervous time as the skills he had to learn to fit in with nobles would face their sternest test yet. But right now, such worries were clearly far from his mind. Standing nearby, watching Catelyn couldn't help but feel worried as she watched.

' _There they go again, even in light of what has been revealed...'_ Cat reflected.

She was watching Arya in the sparring yard, training with her own sword, Needle. Such activities had long caused issues between herself and her youngest daughter. Yet now, she had finally realized; Arya was who she was and this was part of her, as such, she had come to at least tolerate it.

Gendry was also present, sparring against Arya and practically encouraging her.

Cat shook her head. _'I still have my doubts about him. He is a good person and he makes Arya happy, but still...I think them being together has only encouraged her wildness and not tempered it any. I wouldn't mind them being like this; if they could just learn that there was times when they_ have _to be proper...like this upcoming visit.'_

That was her biggest concern; especially as she knew that their visitors from the South, especially Queen Selyse, were unlikely to look kindly on Arya's preferred activities or even something as simple as her manner of dress.

Then there was the matter of her marriage to Gendry and how they'd view that. Cat sighed; this was going to be a very nerve racking visit, she was sure of that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, he's going to have more on his mind than that :)  
SortofGUest: Yeah well, she's pretty much now grown accustomed to it; so her concerns go in a different direction :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, it's a different King and Queen, but well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wrighteuse: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was a flurry of activity around Winterfell over the following days, as they prepared for the upcoming visit. Talking with the Maester and some of the servants, Catelyn considered for a moment.

"We'll need a full account of everything in our kitchens and stores. Best go easy with the barrels of alcohol however." She was saying. "The queen are her retinue are known to disdain it and the King rarely, is ever, drinks."

The Maester nodded. "Most troublesome for this to come out of the blue, but we have plenty; things have been good this year."

Smiling in relief at that Catelyn then finished. "Oh and be on guard, regardless of what we do, Queen Selyse is bound to find something to be critical about."

Nodding in agreement the servants and Maesters followed her. Meanwhile, Robb along with his wife, Talisa, was in the main hall, addressing concerns by Winterfell's Septa, a former student of Mordane's in fact.

"I can assure you, there is nothing to worry about." He said calmly.

The Septa remained firm however. "That may be the case in your eyes. But of course all of you here will protect your Old Gods, your way of life. Even after all this time, the Faith of the Seven is still new here and Queen Selyse is still irate she hasn't been allowed to outlaw our faith. But here, she might..."

Robb shook his head. "Regardless of her title, Queen Selyse does not have the authority or power to enact such a change here. I can assure you that the Sept and your faith will be protected as much as ours."

While clearly still uneasy, the Septa seemed accepting of this and left, somewhat satisfied.

* * *

There was one member of the Stark family however, who was currently unable to aid in the preparations of Winterfell. Arya groaned as she recovered and shook her head.

' _Urgh, what is the matter with me, that's the third time I've thrown up today...'_ She thought to herself.

"Arry."

She started but turned her head, seeing Gendry enter, looking concerned.

She sighed. "Gendry I, I just..."

He shook his head, kneeling next to her. "Something is wrong, I can tell. This isn't the first time; what is it?"

"I...I don't know; I keep throwing up." She replied honestly; hating that he was seeing her like this; weakened. "Must be something I ate."

However Gendry looked thoughtful and Arya instantly tensed, knowing right away what he was thinking.

"No, no way, it can't be...can it?" She replied; startled, she'd never even thought of that.

Gendry shrugged. "I honestly can't say...but we have been, well..."

He blushed, as did Arya; their nocturnal activities were some pretty intense memories for them. The more Arya thought about it, the more she wondered however. She decided, when there was a free moment, to confirm if what was suspected, was indeed the truth. Although she had to admit; if it was, she had no idea how she would react.

* * *

Meanwhile, waiting for his haircut, sulking as he would rather be anywhere but here, Rickon stood looking out at the courtyard. He watched Sansa as she crossed the courtyard, a harried expression on her face; fulfilling her own duties in the preparation for the upcoming visit.

' _Last time a King visited us it led to disaster, why get all worked up about another visit, we should avoiding any such visits.'_ He thought angrily.

The sound of his brother's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Rickon."

He turned, Bran was seated, currently getting his hair cut.

It was clear he knew what Rickon was thinking. "You can't get like this; you need to be polite, understand."

"Why, they shouldn't be trying to drag us into another of their..." He began.

"Not every visit is like that Rickon." Bran explained calmly. "Besides; it's you especially they'll be paying attention to."

With that he was done and, with some help, was moved to his wheeled chair which he pulled back and Rickon sat. As his own haircut began, Rickon couldn't help but be confused by Bran's words.

"Why me, I'm the youngest, I've got..."

Bran smiled lightly. "It's just a rumour I heard. But it seems that the King is coming North, not to take any of us South; although still to seek that alliance between our house and his."

"What does that have to do with me?" Rickon queried.

"Well, as you know, Robb is already married, Talisa was busy so she couldn't join us for breakfast. I am already betrothed, Meera and I will be marrying once she arrives back from Greywater Watch. Which means, for this alliance to work, the only one left to marry Princess Shireen is…"

Bran trailed off, but his point was obvious and Rickon froze; unwilling to believe it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The tension was thick in the air as the Stark family all stood ready, along with the people of Winterfell; ready to welcome the King and Queen. It was of course a familiar situation for the family; being almost exactly like the events that occurred some years before when Robert Baratheon had been the one to visit them.

Catelyn couldn't deny her nervousness, for despite the rather high profile of their guests, Arya still dressed as she usually did; even wearing Needle as she stood by Gendry's side. In addition to that however; something else that caught Cat's attention; as well as the other members of the family, something about Arya's expression worried them; she looked concerned.

' _Something is wrong here...why is Arya so; she looks distracted.'_ Cat wondered worriedly.

But she had to push those thoughts aside as Stannis and his group finally arrived. Cat internally reflected that despite the obvious pressures or being King and the passing years, Stannis Baratheon still looked mostly the same as ever; his blue eyes icy as he looked over the gathered audience. Riding next to him was the Queen; Selyse Baratheon.

Cat looked worriedly at her. _'She looks exactly how I've heard; I just hope nothing goes wrong here...'_

Her concerns in that regard seemed mostly confirmed; for she saw the look on Selyse's face when her eyes fell on Arya.

But then, another person came to the attention, a girl the same age as Arya. She had long black hair and blue eyes; the left side of her face was marred by Greyscale scars; she had a strong jaw and prominent ears.

' _That must be Princess Shireen...from what I've heard she's such a sweet girl; but somewhat lonely.'_ Cat reflected.

But they quickly bowed as the Royal Family and their retinue dismounted and, once they stood again, they faced their visitors, silence stretched on for quite a while.

Finally Stannis spoke. "Robb Stark, greetings; thank you for welcoming us to your home."  
Robb nodded. "King Stannis, it is an hour."

There was another slight pause and then Stannis spoke again making introductions.

"My wife Selyse and daughter Shireen." He said, gesturing to them.

"Queen Selyse, Princess Shireen." Robb replied. "Welcome to Winterfell."

Selyse merely inclined her head, clearly unhappy. But Shireen smiled and spoke in reply.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Robb did not fail to note the girl was shivering and understood why. "Let us head inside; it will be warmer there. We will see you to your chambers too."  
Stannis nodded in acceptance; soon they began to leave the courtyard. As they headed inside Cat observed Queen Selyse.

' _As we anticipated, she's looking for something to complain about. I wouldn't be surprised if she started before we even get to the feast...'_ She noted to herself. _'But what will it be, Arya being_ improper _; the Sept, Godswood, or something else.'_

Still, that was something that would have to wait; she knew she wasn't the only one to have noticed; their first priority had to be talking to Arya about whatever was bothering her.

* * *

So it was, while their visitors were making themselves comfortable in their chambers, the rest of the family; after privately conferring, approached Arya as she and Gendry were about to make their way to the archery range.

"Arya, can we talk for a moment." Cat said quickly.

Arya turned, startled. "Oh, um...of course."

After sharing a look, it was Robb who spoke. "You've been acting strangely the past day or so; is something wrong?"

Arya bit her lip, glancing over at Gendry; who was also looking at her worriedly. "You all saw, huh?"

They nodded and she sighed.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you; especially when we're all so busy with our visitors." She revealed. "But, I haven't been feeling well lately; so...I went to the Maester to get answers."

They all froze, Sansa gasped.

"Arya, are you saying you…?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm with child."

There were more gasps, then Gendry smirked as he embraced her.

"Arry, that's..."

Arya bit her lip. "Maybe...I mean, I, it..."

The family shared a concerned look; suddenly realizing.

"Arya, please, don't start thinking like that..." Sansa began.

She shook her head. "But it's true, you know me...I can't be a mother, I'm..."

"Arry; I get you're worried; scared. I'm scared too." Gendry said suddenly. "But, we can face this together...unless you..."

She shook her head. "I...I wouldn't do that. I hoped you'd say that."

The others all smiled and Robb spoke gently. "Arya, we're all here for you, you'll have help."

Arya smiled, hopeful that maybe things wouldn't be quite as bad as she feared.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
Wright: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, in fact, seeing this, I decided to have Gendry bring up those very points, so thank you for the idea. Afraid not, since there's no need, Gendry is a Stark now after all. Final point, don't expect much regarding Jon, as I said, he's at the Wall. Although he _might_ show up in the final chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arya was seated in her and Gendry's chambers, looking out the window. She seemed lost in thought, distant. Noticing this, Gendry couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Arry, are you alright?" He asked carefully.

She started, then turned to him and sighed. "Sorry, I was just...urgh, never mind."

He moved until he was seated directly opposite her. "Arya please; don't...We can talk about this; I just want to help you. Remember what we've always agreed. I may have become a knight and sworn service to you, but not because I think you need protecting. You can do that yourself."

She nodded. "We agreed, to watch each other's backs, to always stand together."

She smiled lightly and Gendry nodded. She thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright; I...Gendry I was just wondering, about...our child." She said at last. "Do you really believe we can do this; raise a child. I mean, what if I'm not a good mother; look at me, I'm..."

"Arya, you will be a great mother." Gendry insisted.

Arya gave him a look. "I'm hardly capable of being a mother. I can't do anything a mother can do; look at my mother, look at Sansa, they..."

Gendry shook his head. "Yes, I understand that, but you have something very important, all this, sword training, that is important. You are fierce, a fighter. During those first few months, when our child will be entirely dependent on us for survival; I can't imagine a better protector than you."

"I..." She began, hesitating. "I never thought of it that way. You're right Gendry, thank you."

She smiled relieved and Gendry nodded, also smiling.

* * *

Catelyn let out a sigh of relief as she sat; finally free and having some time to herself. So much was happening at once right now; and she had just had to endure giving Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen a tour of Winterfell.

It wasn't all bad, Shireen had been the picture of sweetness the whole time. Polite, doing her best not to complain about the cold, taking everything in as she was shown around. Queen Selyse however had been mostly silent; yet her expression betrayed her search for something to complain about.

' _Naturally it was the Sept and the Godswood which drew her ire.'_ Catelyn reflected. _'That started her raving about her Lord of Light and our religions being false...Still, after all I heard about Princess Shireen, I was surprised.'_

For it had indeed been Shireen who had stopped her mother's tirade, warning her that they were guests of the Starks and shouldn't be causing a scene. Even as Catelyn recalled that, she heard the knock at the door. She was surprised, but quickly turned.

"Come in."

Her surprise grew as it was Arya who entered. She knew that, while still her usual self, Arya had been acting different lately. She knew of her daughter's fears and was pleased to see that, at least now, she was smiling and seemed over them.

"Mother, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked suddenly.

Smiling Catelyn nodded. "Of course; what is it?"

Sitting down Arya seemed to ponder for a moment.

Then finally she asked. "I just, wanted to ask you some questions...about, my child, the...the birth..."

Smiling wider, understanding, Cat nodded and sat down, ready to share what she knew with her daughter.

* * *

It was with some surprise later that Arya found herself receiving an unannounced visit from Sansa. While their relationship had improved greatly over what it had been before, it was unlike Sansa to just show up out of nowhere like this.

"Do you have a moment?" Her sister asked.

Arya nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

Sansa sighed and seemed unsure of herself. "I, wanted to apologize Arya, for doubting you and Gendry."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I...when I first heard about the two of, marrying, I was skeptical. I didn't, I didn't judge him fairly." She admitted. "Nor you. But now it's clear, looking at the two of you, how happy you are together".

"Sansa, I..." Arya began.

"Trust me, this is wonderful and, your child can only become a good person, being raised in such a loving marriage." Sansa remarked with a grin.

Arya bit her lip. "I, thank you, Sansa...Have you…?"

Sansa shook her head. "I'll be going to talk to Gendry soon, I just. I wanted you to know, the truth now."

Arya smiled and nodded and, as Sansa left, Arya looked out the window again, feeling more confident than before. She began to feel that maybe, she could be a mother after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, it's cool :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you're liking it all, well, not sure I'll be able to fit them in, but, we'll see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sansa took a moment to compose herself; she had to make sure she was ready. She was on a mission after all; something she had to do. It was true, just like her mother, she had been doubtful about Arya and Gendry marrying. It was not without shame that she admitted she had unfairly judged him, simply due to his birth. Then came him being knighted, as well as the fact that he and Arya were clearly so much in love Arya was willing to abandon them, the Stark name and go on the run, just to be with him.

' _Thankfully, that turned out not to be necessary.'_ She reminded herself. _'But mother and I both felt wary; afraid for Arya...'_

Yet now, having watched them carefully ever since their marriage and especially now that Arya was with child, Sansa couldn't help but note Gendry's behaviour.

She smiled warmly. _'His dedication to her is beyond doubt, he is good for her. He tempers her wildness, gives her purpose and direction and she in turn, brings out the best in him too.'_

So, still smiling; she reached the sparring yard where Gendry was training and approached him.

"Gendry, can I talk to you a moment?"

Turning, startled he nevertheless nodded and spoke politely. "Of course, M'lady."

She paused for a moment, trying to think how to word what she wanted to say, then finally, she decided.

"I just wanted to say, all the...difficulties I've caused you, my suspicions, the things I've said. I'm, so sorry...I was wrong and I..." She found herself stammering.

But Gendry just smiled. "You were worried for Arya, I understand, it's alright."

She smiled at that, relieved; things were now hopefully better between them.

* * *

Catelyn smiled; finally, after so long in Winterfell; she was finally feeling used to the Godswood. She stood near the Heart Tree, enjoying the peace. Her mind however was on something else; she had been considering how much her opinion of Gendry had changed lately. She had been surprised; after first meeting him, to learn of his blood; the last thing she expected was him to be one of Robert Baratheon's bastard sons; it was no secret Robert had a lot of bastard children, male and female.

' _But still; to think one of them would fall in love with my younger daughter…and for her to fall in love with him too.'_ She thought to herself. ' _I never would have imagined it happening.'_

Still lost in thought she left the Godswood and returned to the castle. As she entered the castle she saw Arya and Gendry in the yard, they were talking, although she was too far away to hear what was being said. Catelyn looked carefully at Gendry; she had seen at the time the similarities between the two.

It had been one of her driving fears when she discovered the love between him and Arya. But soon she realized, the black hair and blue eyes were the only similarity between Gendry and his father. Personality wise they could not be more different.

Even now she could see those differences plain as day; differences that she felt were really important. She noted for instance, despite all the ladies and serving girls passing through the yard, Gendry's gaze did not stray from Arya, like Robert's would have.

He looked at her with such tenderness and love, she realized Arya was right. She recognized the look on Gendry's face anywhere; it was indeed the same way Ned had looked at her. He spoke to her politely and listened to what she said. Catelyn was close enough to hear them now; Arya let out a tired sigh.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

Gendry looked at her, smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

"Carry me back to the castle." She replied simply.

"As M'lady commands."

With that joke and Arya hitting his chest; Gendry lifted Arya up easily. He then carried her inside the castle. Catelyn smiled as she watched them head inside.

She lost herself in her thoughts again. ' _I have been too harsh on them. But now I see that I was mistaken. Thankfully, they understand that now, so things can, I'm sure, get better.'_

Smiling once more she also headed inside.

* * *

Later on in the day, as it was turning towards night, while a feast was being preparing, Robb finally seemed to emerge from his talks with Stannis. As such the whole family found themselves gathered in Robb's solar, waiting for the news. Robb observed them all carefully; his gaze finally resting on Rickon, who as usual, was restless.

"Well, Stannis and I have decided; we've made our plans and..." He paused and then spoke. "Rickon."

The boy tensed, even before Robb spoke, he knew what was coming; it had to be just as Bran said.

Sure enough, Robb revealed. "You will be marrying Princess Shireen. So as to secure the union between our House and House Baratheon."

Rickon nodded, eyes narrowed. "Of course, but, shouldn't that be making it stronger, we're already connected to House Baratheon, aren't we."

Gendry shook his head at that. "Ah, no Rickon. Just because my father was King Robert doesn't make me a Baratheon, I was never even acknowledged so..."

Robb smiled and remarked. "Yet now, you are more than acknowledged, you are a Stark now."

Gendry grinned; nodding. Rickon shrugged but accepted things as they were. He didn't know Shireen that well, but from what he had seen and heard from her, it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Wright: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them. Not really, couldn't see any way to work it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Seated at the hight table, Rickon looked rather uncomfortable; so too did Shireen. While a feast was due to be held anyway to welcome King Stannis and his retinue for their visit, it now gained an additional layer with the announcement of his betrothal; an announcement which still left him feeling strange.

' _I don't get it, why am I so; urgh I mean, we hardly even...'_ He thought.

Looking over at Shireen, he saw her glancing over at him, offering a quick shy smile before turning her gaze elsewhere.

Rickon bit his lip, unable to deny. _'She is...pretty, in a different way from most. Even though others can't see it, neither can she from what she said...'_

As he reflected on this; he began to wonder. No doubt there was some reason behind such a betrothal being made; beyond what was told to him. Yet despite this he felt strangely drawn to her.

' _I wonder, could we...make it work?'_ He found himself thinking. _'We'd have to work at it; especially as we don't know that much about each other, except for stories. But she's strong, stronger than she thinks, or anyone sees. I can see it.'_

He had to admit, noting the strength hidden within Shireen, he couldn't help but feel relieved. It was one of his worries, would she be strong enough for the North. Yet it seemed she was, it was hidden, but that strength was indeed there.

* * *

Some time later during the feast, as there was less sitting around eating, more mingling, Shireen bit her lip, standing. She knew she needed to get to know Rickon better. But there was something else she wished to do too. She nervously approached Gendry, who was alone for the moment. His wife Arya; Shireen had been warned against calling her Lady, was talking to Lady Sansa and Lady Catelyn right now. As she approached she began wondering, what should she say, she also wondered about his reaction.

"Um, Ser Gendry..." She said at last.

He turned to her and, to her relief, smiled. There was no revulsion in his eyes, despite her Greyscale.

"Princess, hello, do you need something?"

She shook her head. "I just, wanted to talk. I mean we are related after all yet we do not know much about each other"

He nodded slowly and Shireen fumbled for a subject.

"Um, well...First, let me congratulate you, for your upcoming fatherhood." She said at last.

It felt lame, but he smiled nevertheless. "Thank you, Arya and I are both looking forward to it. It will be journey indeed, difficult yet...we believe it will be worth it all."

Shireen smiled; relieved to hear that and, with that, she began to feel more at ease, soon they slipped into simple conversation. Yet never once did his kindness or politeness fade.

* * *

Selyse raised an eyebrow, watching this talk between her daughter and the baseborn Blacksmith the Starks saw fit to knight and then actually let into their family.

' _By having him marry their wild daughter no less...'_ She reminded herself.

Yet what she saw was rather impressive. Despite his lowly status, his time spent with the Starks seemed to have taught him well and he was surprisingly humble.

Selyse shook her head. _'Despite being elevated to noble status, he still addresses the nobles as his betters and he's being so kind and polite to Shireen...polite to everyone.'_

She couldn't deny it; despite herself. She was in fact impressed. She wasn't the only one, it was clear that Gendry's actions as a noble had caught the attention of Stannis and several others and all of them were indeed impressed with what they saw.

Unaware of this however; Gendry continued to be himself; smiling widely as Arya came back and sat by him. She smiled back, it seemed their lives would be busy for the foreseeable future; yet in a way that made the anticipation worthwhile.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, just a short one this time, containing two small scenes, just to create a nice happy atmosphere for the next two chapters, which contain the last two important events for this story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; Glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all, yeah :)  
Wright: Glad you liked them, yes, indeed. Glad you liked all that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya groaned as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Urgh, Gods..." She muttered.

Noticing this immediately, Gendry moved over to her.

"Arry, are you…?" He began, worried.

She shook her head, groaning again. "I just feel so...heavy, my back is agony and my feet..."

Biting his lip, Gendry sat down next to her and gently embraced her. Unsure of what to do, the best he could accomplish was to at least try and comfort her.

"I honestly just feel so heavy and weak, and no wonder..." She muttered.

Gendry followed her gaze, down to her growing belly.

"I wish I could do more to help you." Gendry admitted sadly.

Arya just smiled however. "You are helping; you're tolerating me, especially at a moment like this."

Before Gendry could respond however, his eyes widened as he looked down at his hand, which he had moved over Arya's belly. Arya had jumped and now looked down too, the two of them shared a look of wonder at feeling their unborn child's first kick.

* * *

It was some time later that Robb found Gendry at the sparring yard. While he was clearly working on his sword technique, it was also clear he was distracted.

Having an idea why, Robb smiled and spoke. "Gendry..."

The young man started and turned to him. "I, Yo-My..."

Robb shook his head. "I know what you're about to say, don't. We're family, there's no need for titles."

"I, yes, of course. My apologies, I'm just, distracted." Gendry replied; trying to calm down.

Robb nodded. "I understand, I think I know what is troubling you. Arya and the baby, right?"

Gendry looked startled for a moment, but then nodded.

"Yes, I..." He began. "I just feel I should, be doing more to help. I also wish I was stronger, strong enough to protect them both, especially right now."

Robb shook his head. "Does Arya know this?"

He nodded. "Yes, she said I was worrying too much. I was worried she'd get angry when I spoke of protecting her. But, she seemed to understand, being pregnant makes it hard for her to fight."

"Arya is nothing if not pragmatic." Robb replied. "As you saw, we all support Arya; but that doesn't mean you have to handle your worries alone. We're family as I said, we all support you as well."

Gendry paused at that, but then smiled, relieved and happy. Once again, the Starks made him feel like he truly belonged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments, yeah, it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Evaline101: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The atmosphere in Winterfell was one of anticipation and high emotion these days. This was due to two events affecting the Starks, due to take place and drawing closer. Those two events were, of course, the birth of Arya and Gendry's child and also Rickon and Shireen's wedding. Due to how long things had to take, Stannis and Selyse had left, with most of their retinue, to return to their own lands.

But it was well known that Stannis would be back in time for the actual wedding. Meanwhile; the rest of the family prepared themselves and Shireen slowly but surely found herself managing to fit in with her new family. As well as adapting to the cold at last.

It was only two weeks after the departure of Stannis and Selyse that the Starks could be found waiting anxiously, outside the birthing chamber, for news. Robb, Bran, Rickon all sat waiting, while Gendry was too anxious to sit still and paced endlessly, flinching whenever he heard Arya scream from within. For it was indeed time, Arya was giving birth to her and Gendry's child.

"Gendry, it'll be alright." Robb spoke up, trying to reassure the young man. "Arya is in good hands."

Gendry stopped briefly and bit his lip. "I...I know, I just."

Bran nodded in agreement. "It will be fine, Maester Luwin knows what he's doing. Don't forget, Mother, Sansa, Talisa, Meera and Shireen are all in there too."

Gendry sighed but nodded, still, it did little to assuage his anxiousness. Inside the birthing chamber, Arya screamed again as she tried to push. She was drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead.

"Come on Arya." Her mother urged. "You're nearly there."

Arya cried out again. "I-I can't, it...it's too much..."

Some of the other women shared worried glances, Sansa however shook her head.

"Arya, I know you can do this." She said firmly. "You faced up to the horrors at Harrenhall and did not show any fear, even when you were tortured and left for dead."

"That isn't the same!"

"You're right, one is painful, terrifying, almost unbearable. This is just having a baby." Sansa replied.

Fighting to control her breathing, Arya shook her head. "Sansa...shut the fuck up, please."

All the same, the words gave her strength. A short while later, there was relief, and joy, as the sounds of a baby's cries filled the room.

Upon hearing the first cries, Gendry tensed, then grinned. It wasn't until later however that he, and the rest of the family, entered the chamber. Arya was seated upright now, wan but smiling. The baby was wrapped comfortably in a blanket and current being nursed by Arya.

"Arry..." Gendry whispered as he approached.

"A daughter." She replied softly. "I...I already thought of a name...Visenya."

Gendry grinned; knowing Arya as he did, he wasn't surprised she'd pick such a name. "A good name."

The others nodded in agreement as Gendry got his first proper look at his daughter and smiled widely. Apart from her grey eyes and long face, inherited from Arya, she was the image of Gendry. So it was the Starks came together, to celebrate a new arrival to their family and, to their great relief, one born in a time of peace.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: The New Stark**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wright: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it all, yeah, it's sweet; I can only image too BTW.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Shireen awoke; excitement buzzed within her, as well as nervousness pooling in her stomach. Today was the day, it was time for her and Rickon's wedding. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She had been resting however as, at her and Rickon's request, it was to be a proper Northern Ceremony, taking place at night.

It was a beautiful night; a little cold but still beautiful. She smiled widely; before her nervousness reasserted itself. She took a deep breath and did her utmost to calm down. The other women had all reassured her that these feelings would be natural; that was what Shireen kept telling herself.

' _I should focus on being happy.'_ She told herself firmly. ' _Rickon and I love each other; this is the day we've been waiting for since we started talking and realizing how much we cared about each other.'_

She straightened up and turned to the looking glass. She no longer saw her ears, jaw or even greyscale scars as issues anymore. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked."

The door opened and Talisa and Sansa came in.

"Good morning Shireen." Sansa greeted.

Talisa also greeted her before adding. "Are you ready?"

Shireen nodded. "Yes; I am."

Meera then arrived, smiling. "I came to help out, Arya can't come. She has to help Gendry with Visenya."

They all nodded; then, together the girls got to work. Before long Shireen was in her wedding gown; her black and gold maiden's cloak around her shoulders. At her request her hair had been left down, northern style.

Finally, once they finished with the last touches, the other women stepped back. Talisa left to join her husband. Sansa smiled and gently put a reassuring hand on Shireen's shoulder.

"There, you look beautiful; Rickon is going to be unable to take his eyes off you." She said gently "Oh, by the way, he's here; I have to get down to the Godswood and see the others. But don't worry, he'll take you there."

Shireen was nervous about this; until after Sansa left and her father did indeed step into the room.

Shireen smiled. "Father!"

Stannis managed a tight smile; Shireen knew he was supposed to come, but she wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to make it.

"Shireen. You look wonderful." He said, awkward as ever when it came to expression emotions.

Shireen automatically hugged him; leaving him feeling more awkward as he returned it.

"I'm so glad you could make it; I wasn't sure if..."

Stannis nodded. "Well, I'm here now. We best get down to the Godswood; are you ready?"

Shireen nodded and so she and Stannis left the room and headed down to the Godswood. Still nervous, Shireen was grateful for her father as he walked her in, fulfilling the role he was to take in the upcoming ceremony. She smiled widely as she saw her new family all assembled. Robb and Talisa, standing to one side, smiling happily. Sansa stood next to them.

As they drew closer, Shireen saw Arya smiling at her; Gendry standing next to her, Visenya between them. They each held one of their daughter's hands. For once Arya and Visenya wore dresses, rather than their usual clothing. Meera stood with a loving hand on Bran's shoulder. Bran sat in his wheeled chair.

Then her eyes fell on Rickon, standing at the Heart Tree. Her heart raced; she saw his smile; saw the same flicker of nervousness in his eyes and knew he felt the same as her. Then they stopped and it was time for the ceremony to begin; Robb stepped forwards.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night." He intoned.

Her father replied; without an instant of hesitation. "Shireen of the House Baratheon, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim her?"

Rickon stepped forwards and spoke. "Rickon of House Stark; who gives her?"

"Stannis of House Baratheon, her father."

Robb then asked. "Princess Shireen, do you take this man?"

Shireen replied firmly. "I take this man."

With that, they were guided to each other and, hands joined Rickon and Shireen knelt before the Heart Tree. There was a moment's pause and then, as her Baratheon cloak was removed and she was draped with the Stark cloak, they kissed, sealing their marriage at last.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
